


Hands-on Learning

by TheMidniteOwl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alien Biology, F/M, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Miko's curiosity, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Smokescreen's lack of self-restraint, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidniteOwl/pseuds/TheMidniteOwl
Summary: After overhearing something, Miko's too curious and Smokescreen's willing to indulge her.Both get their first experience -alien and as a First.





	Hands-on Learning

“_ Whoa.” _

“Surprised?”

“Yeah, this is so cool!” Miko grinned back at Smokescreen that was currently sitting next to her, leaning back and propped up with his arms, as a near ten-feet mech instead of his usual twenty-two. But what she was more interested was right between his legs and currently standing at attention.

A dick. Cybertronians, at least the males - she wasn’t sure about Arcee, have _ dicks _. With lights.

“I can’t believe you have a dick.”

“Uhh, spike. Mechs call them spikes.”

_ Oh my God _ , the urge to laugh had never hit her so hard. Giant robot alien dudes call their metal dicks _ spikes _ : A common name for _ dogs _ . _ Her foster family’s neighbor has a Labrador named Spike! _

It must have shown on her face because Smokescreen looked really concerned right now. Pfffft, she _ can’t _get over it, she was going to pet Spike-the-dog with a stupid grin now because it was too funny.

Swallowing the urge to cackle onto the ground, she leaned forward to study it. The metal down there had overlapping grey rings than a smooth expanse of just one solid piece. Along the shaft, there were twin rows of small biolight nodes on both sides leading up to the head. The tip itself was silver with a bright flare of red below the slit. There was also something glowing underneath it, too…

Her hands flexed from the curiosity and she asked, “I can touch it?”

There a beat of silence, Smokescreen looked taken back, his doorwings perked up, but then he said, “Sure.” 

He spread his thighs to better accommodate her, trying to be nonchalant but the biolights glowed brightly. She scooched in, pressing to his side, and reached over to brush along the shaft, running over the bright blue lights. Metal far softer than she thought it could be. Warmer too.

A sharp inhale from Smokescreen and something clicked on, buzzing low. She asked what it was, distracted by how one node would outshine the rest as she slowly circled its circumference.

“Cooling fans. Helps disperse heat in my frame.”

“Cool.” She made her way to the next node, taking her sweet time on it as well. Dragging her finger around the smooth node with differing pressures, working it to a blazing state before trying to go back to the first one-

Smokescreen yelped and she immediately pulled away, “You okay?!”

“Just oversensitive right now,” He said quickly, the wince shifted to a shaky smile, “Bad idea to start off like that.

“Sorry,” she said honestly. She had been messing with a dick dry-handed, so maybe it just needed something to keep it wet?

Right?

Lotion should be okay to use since guys use the stuff to jack-off.

Or was that just a joke about horny guys?

_ Could lotion even **work** on Cybertronians?! _

Before she could ask, Smokescreen said, “No, it’s okay. Just…”

His fans stuttered as he noisily sighed. “Okay, here,” he then took her hand and guided her to grip him.

The metal hand easily dwarfed her own, especially against the spike which was also big and that made sense since Smokey was still huge compared to her and there was something very warm running underneath the shaft-

Her thoughts stalled as Smokescreen began to stroke himself. With her hand. _ At the same time _.

She watched his hand move, feeling the ridges of the softer metal under her fingers, and there was definitely something heated running down there. A hot trail from the base to the tip and right on her palm-

Her face warmed and heat pooled in her lower belly-

“Do you need lube? Lotion?” The worlds blurted out from her mouth, embarrassment then heated her face and ears. She literally was starting to get slightly turned on _ and then _ she asked about lube? The ground could eat her now.

Smokescreen blinked, “That would be great. You got some?”

“Yeah, let me get it,” he released her hand and leaned back again.

Miko reached down to the alien plushie that doubled as a lotion carrier since the Nevada desert air had dried out her skin. She squeezed a large pile of the pink lotion onto her left hand and rubbed her palms together for a rough spread and a quick warm-up. Miko heard his fans click again, making more noise this time and his engine revved.

She then went for it, gripping it like he showed her, and started off with slow pumps. Now sliding easily from the lotion than the rough dryness.

“No action at home planet, Smokey?” she commented, dragging her fingers into the ridges and crevices and the small bumps -those nodes had brightened up, pouring off immense heat. Not enough to burn but intense.

“Primus _ no _,” Smokescreen moaned, Miko had increased the pace, testing out different pressure, mainly over the base and tip and his hips jerked up after a rough set but there were no complaints. “I was pulled away to be Alpha Trion’s personal guard.”

“So old man and just the old man?”

“Pretty much,” he panted, hips rocked steadily into her hands, face taking on a blue tinge across the equivalent of his cheeks, spike twitching under fingers as pinkish fluid beaded from the tip.

It was nice. This was nice. Having someone older, _ way _ older because he was a long-lived alien, ass-kicking robot, and just as inexperienced was weird and nice. Eyeing how the pink fluid was beading and leaking, on the next stroke she brought her fingers over the tip. Thumb and index finger smearing it away from the weeping slit, while the other played with a large node that was heating steadily under the head.

Smokescreen keened.

_ Very nice. _

“Miko,” he gasped and he gently tipped her head back to look up at his blue-flushed face and bright optics. 

She didn’t expect him to lean down and kiss her. Metal lips met hers, cool and malleable, and she gasped. Smokescreen deepened it.

She definitely didn’t expect a giant robot guy to have a slick tongue as well.

Miko let go of the shaft and pulled back, Smokescreen made a noise of pure disappointment, to use both hands on his shoulders for balance and pulled up to her knees to lessen the strain on her neck.

She tilted her face and met his mouth again and this time their foreheads didn’t bump. His mouth was wide but not that big of a deal and his tongue rolled against hers.

She was pretty sure it was segmented.

She broke the kiss to catch some air and he looked cute like that with that dazed look in his optics. She spied on the twitching spike all slathered by lotion and dripping fluid and her hands twitched to reach out for it.

“Hold up,” she panted. “I gotta move. Make it more comfortable for us.”

Miko shifted over, settling between his legs, still on her knees, and tapped on his chestplate. He looked so surprised and stiffened at that, so she added, “Gotta sit up here.”

“Ahh, so bossy,” he teased, relaxing again, and did what was said. So no touchy right there? Got it.

“Is that a complaint, space-boy?” She shot back, palming the underside of his spike.

“None at all,” he groaned, his optics and biolights flickering and he slouched forward, claiming her mouth once more, her hand resuming a quick pace.

They stayed like that for a bit. Making out as Smokescreen explored her back underneath her shirt (she told him to pull it out from her belt after she figured out that the mech was messing around with the belt) to the roar of his cooling fans and the wet sounds of a handie.

“Miko,” he growled, optics cobalt and hungry, and it sent a jolt down her spine and she moaned. Hand squeezed tight at the top, palming over the large node sitting right underneath the tip, and it flared heat, almost throbbing in time with the spike.

“_Nghh, _ Miko,” he gasped, “I need you to move to the side. _ Now. _”

She easily complied, shifting back to where she started.

“_Whoa,_” she panted, flushed and surprised when Smokescreen’s right hand _ shedded its armor._

Gaping at what looked like a ripped open metal glove on the ground, he took her hand again into his hidden silver and grey one and set a really rough pace on himself. The pressure he applied would have hurt with hard, unyielding metal, but his hand was soft metal now. Not quite human but eerily similar…

His biolights went searingly bright, spike hot and crackling with energy that kept building up more and more that it made her skin and bones tingle and her thighs squeeze tightly together, sex faintly throbbing.

“_Smokey, _” she keened and it was enough.

He gasped sharply as thick bursts of fluid shot out, he kept their hands still and Miko felt the spike pulse every time, splattering bright pink on the ground. She whimpered from the backlash, tasting charge in her mouth, and her thighs quivering.

It finally slowed to a trickle and just barely there twitching. Smokescreen sighed, frame purring contently, let her hand go, and slumped back. He asked with half-lit optics, “You good?”

“I’m good.” She shakingly sat down, underwear uncomfortable but those could be changed. “You good?”

“Absolutely.” He replied and shut his optics.

Pfft, of course. Guys were guys, regardless of species.

Grinning and trying not to laugh, her mind wandered… and an idea bloomed.

Traveling abroad, even if it was for school, was supposed to be an adventure. And for some romance, her friends back in Japan giggled about having a summer fling with a hot foreigner. Just a bit of discreet fun before grinding for college entrance exams and entering the workforce monotony.

She liked Smokescreen: impulsive, fun-loving, running-with-what-he-got type of guy. She was more than sure that the Autobot liked her. Who could say that their first time was with an awesome _ alien dude. _

Especially with said dude _ not _being an active entity in day-to-day living in a small town.

Any bits of crushes or attraction just remained like that: just small bits. A _ look but don’t touch _here. Jasper was a place where most people knew each other, and the ones that don’t basically know people that knew them. Unlike a chance of anonymity or strangers' apathy in a big city, the news of relationships spread fast here. Faster than the (ex-)couple’s update relationship status on Facebook.

“You know…” she started off.

Smokescreen hummed, steam curled from his vents. Optics relit and dim and frame relaxed, even the biolights on his spike and thighs flickered lazily. Her hands twitching to grab it again.

“If you practice more with stuffing more mass into that pocket-”

“Subspace.” He corrected but sharply inhaled when fingers trail up his spike, teasing the nodes to the tip, and Miko barreled on.

“-we could have more _ fun. _” She emphasized, grinding her palm over the head, then yelped with the spike shot back into its housing. If she wasn’t watching his face, Miko wouldn’t even believe that Cybertronians could go bug-eyed or change optic colors immediately on the spot. Apparently they can.

Interesting.

“Oh no. No no no no. **Nooooo**,” Smokescreen sat up as he stretched that last word, his white-panicked optics regained their usual hue and said, “Bulkhead would _ kill me. _ Then Ratchet would resurrect me, so he could kill me again.” He chewed on his bottom lip before continuing with, “Then I’ll be brought to life for a third time for _ Optimus. _”

“Okay, now you’re over-reacting, Smokey.” She said with pure confidence, “OP wouldn’t kill you. He's too much of a dad.”

“Have you _ ever _ had one of his _ I’m-disappointed-in-you _looks? Makes a mech feels like slag and this isn’t even getting into the lecture.” Smokescreen groaned, burying his face into his hands and muttering on it being patented.

Brows raised at the explanation, Miko then reached up to smack on Smokescreen’s shoulder to pull him out of his self-induced pity-party. Even his door-wings were drooping. “Hey!”

He looked at her with a stare of a condemned man and she grinned, cock-sure, “Teach me to shoot then.”

“I don’t know how the Team would feel about arming you.”

“Hey, I’m not asking for souped-up alien rifles or Ratchet’s mad-scientist’s weaponry-” Smokescreen’s lips twitched into a small, crooked grin at the description of the medic’s attempts to create firearms to conserved their limited Energon. It was a cute smile. Damn. “-I’m just asking for some easy gun lessons. Y’know, Earth ones. If can’t that type of _fun,_ then I’ll take a different one.”

“Okay, that’s… doable. I’m gonna have to figure out how to get something for you but totally possible.” He sighed, air visibly and noisily left his frame and rubbed his optics, then said with part determination, part self-convincing, “I’m totally being responsible here. _ We _ are being responsible.”

“Yep. Totally are.” She chirped back. “We can be responsible.”

Gun lessons here she comes!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh, these two virgins~
> 
> I wanted to write something between these two chaotic messes. While there are plenty of stories with the Cybertronian have far more experience than their human partner or vice-versa or one far kinkier than the other, I wanted to further even them out with sexual exploration. Not only as a xeno partner but a first sexual one as well. First sexual experiences are awkward.
> 
> -cue hijinks on how each species approach sex and relationships and cultural differences-
> 
> (If there are any mistakes, please comment on them.)


End file.
